The goal of this study is to develop, implement, and test the efficacy of a multi-component program of school-based interventions in the primary prevention of problem behavior in a sample of middle school students. Problem behaviors of interest include tobacco, alcohol, and other substance use; and conduct at school, home, and in the community. Interventions will be directed toward improving the resistance of students to pressures to engage in problem behavior and toward the school environment and parents to provide support for student prosocial behavior. The primary research question is "What is the effect on problem behavior among students participating in a special intervention that includes an orientation to middle school, early identification and counseling, non- traditional curriculum, and parent intervention compared to students in the comparison group?" Objectives of the study include: (1) evaluate the extent and quality of implementation of the intervention components; (2) evaluate the impact of the intervention components on selected mediating variables, including student and parent self efficacy, expectancies, and perceived social norms; and (3) evaluate the impact of the intervention on the extent of problem behavior.